ELLOS
by alegra77
Summary: Ellos, son peligrosos, valientes, gallardos, decididos, son mafiosos, Series de Drabbles y One-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Ellos**, son peligros, valientes, gallardos, decidido, son mafiosos, Series de Drabbles y One-shots

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, al igual que los personajes oc

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**ELLOS**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Conocido como…

**Dame-Tsuna**, **cobarde**, **perdedor**, **inútil**, **basura**, **escoria**, entre otros conceptos repudiantés y negativos, desde pequeño era un completo fracaso, su personalidad era tan sumisa y patosa que dejaba mucho que desear para un futuro prometedor, siempre miedoso a todo corriendo asía las faldas de su madre buscando protección, aceptación y amor…

Amor que solo pudo conseguir de ella

Él no era más que el Dame-Tsuna solo eso?

No poseía carácter, confianza, ni fuerza de voluntad, era solo un recipiente vacío, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que llego a caer tan bajo como ser humano?, no es que no podía salir de aquel circulo vicioso que lo auto destruía, la ignorancia o el no querer darse cuenta de la verdad

Se había rendido sin intentarlo, evadiendo todo, ignorando los insultos, evitando mirara los golpes marcados en su cuerpo, imaginando fuera el dolor tanto por fuera como por dentro, solo quería ser invisible ante todos para no sufrir

Solo era eso?

Como llego a ser así?

Como es que cayó en un abismo sin fondo, hasta convertirse en nada?

Tal vez fue la ausencia paterna de su padre?

Los padre son unos soportes que forjan a sus hijos para ser capaces de sobrevivir en este mundo, tal vez… es fue lo que le falto…

Su padre nunca estuvo presente en cada etapa de su vida, siempre se encontraba trabajando

En qué?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, ase mucho había perdido en interés en saber de alguien que no estaba interesado en él, por que debería dedicarse a pensar en algo que lo lastimaba aún mas

Su madre era otro caso pero de algún modo también parecido

Ella le impidió crecer o mejor dicho le impidió sufrir, era como si temiera a dejarlo volar libre como un pajarillo esperando la primera caída para aprender a volar libremente y vivir

Siempre sintió la sensación de que ella estaba alerta, nerviosa, vigilante, cuidándolo con extrema obsesión, ella sentía miedo de que algo le pasara?

Pero de qué?

Le impidió crecer sufrir y aprender a sobrellevar y enfrentar lo mantuvo en una burbuja demasiado cómoda como para querer salir

Mantuvo su inocencia hasta un extremo que no supo que no todos eran como el, porque él no aprendió las crueldades simples de la humanidad

La envidia, el egoísmo, el odio, la codicia, la ira, entre otros aún peores

Y cuando tuvo que salir de su burbuja, fue aplastado con crueldad, aquella inocencia que no conoció y aprendió las fuerzas para sobrevivir, su alma comenzó a morir hasta que dar su espíritu destrozado

Fue la llegada de aquel bebe de negro que logro arrancarle con brutalidad sus desesperanzas, lo orillo con crueldad y frivolidad a vivir tal vez no la manera en que él deseaba y había soñado

**Mafia?, **esto era un juego de ironía, siempre busco vivir evitando el peligro y ahora vivía el cada día en él, pero con un así, aunque no lo admitiera a su tutor espartano estaba agradecido

Los HIIIEEE, los lloriqueos, las suplicas, los temores, las meteduras de pata, las humillaciones, todo eso tuvo que vivirlas diariamente hasta llegar a un punto que no lo soporto, ese bebe lo había hecho despertar, con una voluntad en vueltas en llamas candentes, abrasadoras, e irresistibles

Escandalizando todo a su alrededor, todo a su paso, dando presencia, poder, decisión

Unas irremediables y sagas fuerzan de voluntad…

Su verdadero yo

Permitiéndole alzar su s alas y volar por los altos e inalcanzables cielos

Respetado por muchos, temidos por todos, reverenciado y alabado

Poderoso

Ese era el verdadero Tsunayoshi Sawada

El que deseaba salir, aplastar y conquistar

El que gritaba por ser liberado de sus cadenas

Pero que fue escuchado después de tanto gritar hasta haber sagrado, solo aquellos ojos negros como la noche tuvo que ver esos supuestamente derrotados ojos café caramelo sin brillo

No, había más

Un leve un destello insignificante había aparecido con una supuesta ilusión en esos ojo iluminado teniente peleando con ferocidad por salir y resplandecerlos

Aquellos ojos naranjas fuertes, feroces y temerarios pero con un toque de amabilidad y calidez, observaban analíticamente desde la silla principal las acciones de las personas que lo acompañaban

**Su famiglia**

Una leve sonrisa aparece en sus finas, bellas y elegantes facciones

"De que te ríes Dame-Tsuna", la voz baja, masculina fría y firme resuenan en sus oídos, aumentando su ligera mueca alegre, atrayendo la atención de los demás

"¡Ocurre algo Decimo!"

"¡Sawada Al extremo estas bien!"

"Kufufufu aquí se debe esa risa Tsunayoshi-kun, algo interesante?"

"Hn, habla herbívoro"

"Boss quiere decirnos algo?"

"Tsun-kun estas bien?"

"Hahi, Tsuna-san querido a que se debe esa risa, preocupas a Haru?"

Tsunayoshi pasa su mirada a los rostros de sus más preciadas personas, desde la oscura como el firmamento de Reborn, la verde tormentosa de Gokudera, la gris extremista de Ryohei, la burlesca índigo de Mukuro, la azul y filosofa de Hibari, la violeta bondadosa de Chrome, la miel amable de Kyoko y la amorosa café chocolate de Haru su esposa

Suelta un risa pequeña pero grata, desconcertando a su familiares

Con voz complacida, feliz y algo nostálgica pronuncia

"Nada solo recodaba"

**NOTITAS DEL AUTOR XD**

**Hola mis lectores ya estoy de vuelta parece que me llevo más de lo que mis cálculos han planeado TT_TT toda había tengo unos cuantos deberes que cumplir pero se ha aligerado mi carga**

**Sigo trabajando con los fics que me falta publicar no los he olvidado pero uno que otro inconveniente se me ha ido presentado, pero pronto los terminare así que téngame un poquito de paciencia n_n**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya tiene un tiempo que lo tenía en mi compu esperaba publicarlo cuando tuviera un poquito de tiempo y lo tuve así que lo aproveche **

**En este fic hablare de todos los chicos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn cada uno tendrá un capítulo especial, el primero fue nuestro querido Tsuna espero y les haya gustado **

**Si quieren elegir quien sigue solo mándenme un comentario y lo pondré o seguiré al azar con lo que mi cabecita decida, ustedes deciden**

**¡Lectores como ya lo saben críticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos!**

**alegra77 se despide hasta su siguiente publicación **

**¡matane! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellos**, son peligrosos, valientes, gallardos, decididos, son mafiosos, Series de Drabbles y One-shots

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia, al igual que los personajes oc

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**ELLOS**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Alegre**, **divertido**, **infantil**, **cálido**, **amable**, **idiota**, **estúpido fanático del beisbol**, eso era lo que describía y representaba delante de los demás, pero…

Eso es lo que el realmente era?

El crujido del metal contra metal resonaba en aquel silencio abrumador que era solo acompañado por el lento goteo de la lluvia, respiraciones aceleradas, el tintineo de pisadas rápidas

El resplandor nocturno de los metales golpeaba contra sus ojos y los del enemigo

Aquellas facciones que mostraban una imborrable alegría para todos, solo representaban rastros de frivolidad y dominio, su supuesta sonrisa alegre infantil, solo era una mueca divertida de burla y desafío

¡Maldito Vongola!, el grito rasposo de rabia del enemigo, eran un impulso para su diversión

**Ha,ha,ha,** perdona, perdona, creo me excedí, pero nunca penseque fueras tan débil, que decepcionante, el rostro provocador de el solo alentó al enemigo a ejercer presión, contra su espada

Sus ojos resplandecieron tal vez de insana diversión, pero aun así… le gustaba ser egoísta y caprichoso, debes en cuando… cuando solo esperaban de el ser el hombre de imperturbable sonrisa y amabilidad que en verdad no era

Su **katana** roso con calculable suavidad la suave y débil piel del enemigo

Que tan frágiles son los seres humanos a comparación de su espada que era de un metal duro y difícil de quebrar, observo su arma ser bañada a por la lluvia que empezaba a caer cada vez con más rapidez la sangre del enemigo fue limpiada por ese líquido que era tan relajante para él, observo a su rival alejarse con rapidez mientras sostenía su costado con dolor, lo miraban con cautela, odio, rabia, desesperación

Que sentimientos tan conocidos eran esos para él, cuántos hombres lo han mirado así?, incluso el mismo se ha mirado con esos ojos así mismo

Quiso reír por pensar en algo tan estúpido pero tan cierto, podría escuchar ser llamado _idiota_ por Gokudera si algún día le dijera esos pensamientos que resguardaban en su mente

_Somos __**mafiosos**__ después de todo_

Recordó la voz del arcaboleno retumbar en su mente conflictiva

Aquel bebe que en el pasado se había presentado de repente en su vida, fue lo que lo cambio?, o eran **ellos…**

Su **famiglia **los causantes de lo que era hoy?

No eso, no era verdad…

Él… ya era así en realidad, aquella bestia peligrosa que deseaba destrucción, que quería causar temor, que quería ser conocida, pero que estaba dormida e inquieta esperando por él, pero él estaba asustado, no quería abrir la puesta donde está su verdadero yo que lo llamaba con insistente sed, que esperaba ser bebido por él, como le agua que resbala por todo su cuerpo

La desesperación de lo desconocido, sentía un temor de dañar lo único bueno que tenía, si liberaba a ese monstruo destruiría todo lo que construyo con sus falsas sonrisas y hipócrita amabilidad?

Se despedazaría aquel castillo resplandeciente que estaba compuesto solo de una mísera arena, que al mínimo golpe se desvanecería

Que tan falso podría ser por conseguir algo que anhelaba, deseaba estar cerca de las personas, deseaba sentir el calor, deseaba sentirse amado, era un deseo codicioso acaso conseguirlo?, mostro una careta tan diferente a el que el mismo había olvidado quien era, estaba en un ciclo de constante falsedad hipócrita que ya no conocía más allá de sus mentiras que creía verdaderas

_Ha,ha,ha, siempre sonreír, siempre ser amable, siempre ser positivo_

_Siempre_

_Siempre_

_Siempre_

Que tan hipócrita podía ser?

_¡no más!, ¡para, detente!,_ era el carril de su pensamientos cada vez más insistentes, quería gritar, quería golpear, quiera sangrar, quería atrapar y destruir, aquella personalidad tan perfecta y putrefacta que consumía su alma

cada vez fue hundiéndose en aguas turbulentas, que lo obligaban a cerrar sus ojos, apagar su voz y cubrir los sonidos… que lo obligaban a dormir y no poder despertar, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad más profunda de esas aguas donde nadie sería capaz de alcanzarlo, de despertarlo, de ayudarlo, nadie sería capaz de tomar su mano

_No vallas, quédate con __**nosotros**_

tal vez fue producto de su imaginación, o solo esperaba con fervor que fuera cierto

cuando conoció a ese chico tal miedoso, débil y cobarde, tomar su mano con ferocidad y fervor a negarle irse y desaparecer, vio algo que jamás creyó ver

Alguien como él, que se ocultaba en una chapa falsa, por temor a mostrar su oscuridad, parte se esa personalidad desenfrenada e intimidante, alguien que era consumido por el miedo pero aun así peleaba, algo en que él ya se había rendido

miedo a lastimar, miedo a no controlar, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que suceda en un futuro

Pero aun así se negó a soltarlo, **ellos** se negaron a soltarlo

su famiglia, aquellas personas que aceptaron tal y como era que a pesar de aparentar conocían al **verdadero** Yamamoto Takeshi…

.

.

El Takeshi que podía ser más calculador que Mukuro

.

.

El Takeshi que podía descontrolarse aún peor que Gokudera

.

.

El Takeshi que podía ser más caprichoso y egoísta que Lambo

.

.

El Takeshi que podía ser más salvaje que Hibari

.

.

El Takeshi que podía ser más infantil que Ryohei

.

.

El Takeshi que podía ser más despiadado que su respetado y querido jefe Tsuna

.

.

Por qué el representaba la Lluvia de su querido cielo, su deber era cuidar de su famiglia con sus risas y despreocupada personalidad, él tenía que lavar y quitar cualquier suciedad que se atreviera a manchas a sus seres queridos, él era la lluvia que daba calma a su gente amada

El… era la lluvia que ahogaba a sus enemigos con su indomable e intenso poder, podía abrir la puerta y sacar aquella bestia sin temor, domarla para usarla a su antojo con placer y diversión, por el bien de aquellos que ama, por el bien de las buenas personas que son mejor que él … para protegerlos

A pesar de mostrar a ese ser oscuro, ellos nunca lo dejaron, jamás soltaron su mano, al contrario lo ataron aún más con intensidad representada en **hermandad ** y **amor**

Lentamente se acercó al enemigo que lo miraba con repudio, alzo su arma para acaba con él, la oscuridad de sus ojos lo observaban como una criatura débil e insignificante, miro el arma destrozada de su oponente

El ya no podía pelear, debía acabar con el cuanto antes, justo cuando su arma se alzó con agilidad, un silbido retumbo formado por el aire lluvioso contra el metal frio, el enemigo acorralado solo miro con desesperación y odio como su vida acabaría en un instante, por ese sujeto que le sonreía y a la vez no lo hacía, como podía ser tan aterradoramente contradictorio ese Vongola?

La mente de Yamamoto peleaba por controlar a la bestia que poseía que le pedía a gritos acabar con el enemigo caído y justo cuando lo iba a ser…

_¡Es suficiente!_, la voz de su otro yo grito con intensidad aplacando a la bestia, las imágenes de su famiglia aparecieron de la nada tranquilizándolo

_Yamamoto no importa lo que hagas o lo que pase con usted nunca lo dejaremos_

la voz de su hermano y amigo se repitió como un bálsamo calmándolo, miro al enemigo temblar con frustración, un suspiro cansado fue lo último que soltó el, antes de soltar una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa

ha,ha,ha, creo que vivirás, pero tampoco te dejare escapar

.

.

.

Estaba cansado su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las altas horas que estuvo afuera además que estaba mojado si no se cambiaba pronto probablemente se enfermaría

escucho risas y gritos provenir del comedor principal, la oscuridad de sus ojos se iluminaron con un toque infantil y su muecas cansadas cambaron a la resplandecientes y alegres facciones que lo caracterizaban y que todos conocían, sus pasos fueron en dirección a esas cálidas voces que lo llenaban de calor, abrió la puesta con un estruendoroso ruido que llamo la atención de todos

¡yo, hola chicos, ya llegue!

¡Estúpido como te atreves a retrasarte!, la voz fuerte y demandante de Gokudera en un reclamo golpearon sus oídos con una calmada familiaridad, el simplemente sonrió

Ha, ha,ha, lo siento

tú y esa vaca idiota me las pagaran par de imbéciles cuando aparezca ese mocoso le daré su merecido

Yamamoto, la voz firme pero suave de Tsuna llamo la atención de todos

Estas bien?, la pregunta que arremetió el líder Vongola contra él mientras se acercaba a su persona, cuándo todos observaron su estado mojado, herido y casado

Mierda, estúpido donde te metiste?

kufufufu al parecer estuvo por ahí divirtiéndose sin nosotros, no opinas lo mismo Hibari-chan?

Hn, déjame en paz estúpido herbívoro piña

¡Hahi, Yamamoto-san hay que currar esas heridas, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, ayúdenme!

Hai, Haru-chan

Hay que llamar a Shamal-san

¡Al extremo Yamamoto resiste ese es el espíritu de un guerrero!

Yamamoto la proxima vez pide ayuda, la vos firme y fría pero con una ligera suavidad del hitman sonó como un pequeño regaño asía uno de sus alumnos

observado con una boba sonrisa las mirada de sus queridas personas, preocupadas por él, amándolo, ayudándolo, cuidándolo, sintió la mirada analítica e intranquila de su jefe

Estoy bien Tsuna, todo está bien mientras ustedes estén aquí, todo estará bien

las sonrisa que esta vez mostro fue sincera dedicada solamente a su famiglia, solo a ellos, porque ellos lo eran y siempre lo serán todo

Mientras sonreía, ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, porque ellos sabían que significaban sus palabras

Ellos eran los únicos capaces de curarlo

Después de todo **él** nunca se arrepentiría haber entrado a ese juego llamado… **mafia**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD**

**¡Hola que tal les gusto?... espero que si n_n!**

**esta vez le toco a Yamamoto, quiero pensar que no los decepcione con el capítulo TT_TT, hare mi mejor esfuerzo :) **

**Muchas gracias por elegir mi fic y ponerla en sus favoritos y en seguidores, estoy contenta **

**¡También gracias a Rin Tao por su comentario, me legraste muchísimo que te gustara XD, seguiré esforzándome!**

**Queridos lectores como ya lo saben comentarios y criticas serán bien recibidos**

**Nos vemos en mi siguiente publicación**

**¡matane XD!**


End file.
